


Favorite Time of Day

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzu muses about his favorite time of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Time of Day

Uzu stirred slightly, or as best he could with the weight at his side. Groggily, he pried his eyes open, his vision adjusting to the dark room. 

His vision cleared up and he recognized he was in his bedroom. The room lit up with a faint, ethereal blue light, given off by the moonlight that slipped into the room through the windows. Sleepily, he turned his head to the nightstand by his side of the bed, his eyes reading the red numbers lit up on the alarm clock. "Ten til midnight..." He mumbled to himself, his eyelids heavy. He turned his head to the side, his cheek gently bumping against the top of Ryuko's head.

He pulled his head away slightly to look down at the sleeping girl, a soft smile appearing on his features. She was nuzzled up to his side, her arm slung over his waist, her cheek resting on top of his chest. A smile still on his face, he reached over, with the arm that Ryuko was resting on, to brush some of her dark hair out of her face.

She stirred slightly against his touch, her nose crinkling in the way that Uzu adored and thought was cute, before she stilled again, remaining in her blissful slumber.

Uzu's features softened as he reached farther, his hand reaching for the back of her head to run his fingers through her hair before he continued down her head to her neck and then her back. His hand gently splayed over her bare back, his fingertips just barely brushing against her skin. He gently, softly moved his hand up and down her back, his fingertips tracing circles on her back. He heard Ryuko hum in her sleep as she pressed herself closer to his body. Uzu smiled gently, remembering that Ryuko loved it when he would trace small circles on her bare back.

She stirred again, her soft breath tickling his bare chest as her hand moved up and down his waist, finding somewhere comfortable to call home. Uzu's eyes trailed down to her face, soaking up the way her skin seemed to radiate in the moonlight, her dark hair and lashes a contrast to her fair skin. His eyes continued further, moving along the curves of her neck, shoulders, waist, hips, and legs. 

His eyes fluttered close as he felt Ryuko shift again, snuggling closer to his side. He smiled to himself, enjoying the way that Ryuko's body seemed to perfectly mold against his. He released a soft breath as his eyes opened.

He couldn't fall asleep now.

His fingers continued to trace circles along Ryuko's back when he felt her shift once again, this time she actually awoke. "... Uzu?" She whispered groggily as she rubbed her eyes sleepily and lifted her head to look at him.

"Sorry," Uzu whispered. "Did I wake you?"

Ryuko shook her head and returned her head back to where it once was on his chest. "No, but why are you awake?" She asked, her lashes fluttering open as she revealed her blue irises to him.

"I just kind of woke up... Go back to bed," he said, kissing her forehead.

She hummed tiredly, draping her arm back around his waist. "Thinking about something?" She asked, her eyes already closing.

Uzu chuckled and smiled down at her. "Yeah, actually..." He murmured.

"Oh? About what?" She inquired.

"How much I love you," he replied.

Ryuko chuckled. "Lame," she laughed tiredly. "What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight," he replied, his smile still on his lips.

"Hmm, go back to bed, loser," she murmured, as she tilted her head to press a kiss onto his chest. Uzu chuckled, feeling her lips in his skin. "Night," she whispered, returning her head back to its original position.

He nodded. "Night," he replied, his fingers returning to tracing circles on her back. It wasn't long until Ryuko fell back into slumber, her body rising and falling with each breath she took. 

Uzu turned his head back to the alarm clock, his eyes adjusting to read the red numbers shown on the device. He smiled softly, seeing the time. 

"Midnight," he murmured to himself before falling asleep alongside Ryuko.

 

FIN.


End file.
